


北极骑士王

by hiriko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	北极骑士王

小时候一直觉得云层很厚又软绵绵的，当真正从云层飞过的时候发现才是一层层白雾一样的水滴，这件事曾经让她失落了很久，所谓孤高的云，居然也会用自己高洁的形象骗人。后来长大了一些又总是觉得，很多东西就像云一样，表面上看着是这么回事，其实鬼知道已经歪到哪里去了。  
所谓成年人啊，就像云一样啊。  
耳畔传来细微的少妇的嘤咛声，伊莉雅苏菲尔知道旁边大概是在发生什么事，刚醒来还有些迷迷糊糊的意识也逐渐清醒过来了。  
然而尴尬的是，因为某些原因，她也没办法在这个节骨眼醒过来。于是银发少女靠在另一边的舷窗上头朝外装睡，刻意回避掉隔着一道行廊的金发女人和自己妈妈之间传来的令人浮想联翩的声音。  
……所以说到底为什么变成这个样子啊！而且为什么我要帮这个混蛋隐瞒啦！  
伊莉雅表面上假装睡着，实际上把另一侧的沙发上按住银发少妇索吻的不列颠人用各种教派的诅咒咒了个遍。  
去年爱因兹贝伦家开始把业务范围拓展到了北欧，分公司处于北极圈内的瑞典北部，在极地圈开拓业务可以说是爱因兹贝伦家前所未有的，为了核实收益爱因兹贝伦家派出卫宫切嗣过去实地考察，从年度总结来看是效益良好，爱因兹贝伦家也在重新考虑开拓北欧市场的方案。只是在那之后，负责人卫宫切嗣突然在冬木暴病而亡，尚未公开的北欧市场开拓方案也只能暂时拖延。而爱因兹贝伦的家主，尤布斯塔库哈依德·冯·爱因兹贝伦现在年事已高又重病缠身，自觉得时日无多，于是把自己唯一的女儿、也是唯一嫡系继承人的爱丽丝菲尔从冬木调回德意志，暂代己事以便于熟悉政务。然而爱丽丝菲尔一直用切嗣的葬礼期作掩护，硬是把返程期拖延了两个月，最终因为北欧计划的重新提起才决定在去过一次北欧视察之后，彻底回到德意志。  
至于阿尔托莉雅为什么在这架爱因兹贝伦家专属的飞机上，是因为她知道这回事后主动说潘德拉贡家在北极圈内也有公司，好久没看了顺便去看看。  
爱丽当然乐的和阿尔同行，至于潘德拉贡家到底在北极圈内有没有公司，这从来就不是目的所在。她向伊莉雅说起这回事的时候伊莉雅装作乖巧的点头服从，出门的时候恶狠狠的用小高跟靴子踩了一下阿尔的脚。  
“如果外公知道妈妈和阿尔托莉雅在所谓的‘葬礼期间’中一直在做这种事情，不知道是会气的废掉继承人还是撒手人寰呢？”  
那些个装作服丧实则放浪的夜晚，爱丽不会对她说，阿尔托莉雅不会对她说，不代表她就不知道，两个人的关系要想彻底隐瞒本来就不是一件容易的事，何况是家里还有一个和她一样想要得到那个不列颠人的女儿。  
母女一般是有心理感应的，伊莉雅虽说对母亲的心冰冷，但是这种预感她有的时候还真的会有。又或许是因为她心属于阿尔托莉雅，属于小女人的敏感和敏锐在她身上尤为突出。因此她一上飞机就果断跑到另一边的沙发玩单机游戏，把爱丽和阿尔抛在了另一边的沙发上。  
但是该来的总是会来。  
“哦……唔，阿尔……伊莉雅、还在这里……”  
“没事……她睡着了，听不见的。我忍不住了，爱丽……”  
原来保持的君子礼节的对坐已经完全不在，留下来的只有相拥着的亲密坐姿。衣冠楚楚的金发女子把银发少妇抱在怀里，轻轻地舔吻她的唇瓣，一只手却不老实的伸进少妇深V的领口戳弄着那团丰满的浑圆。她感觉到自己手中的那份柔软像果冻一样的颤抖，似乎在娇羞着雀跃，却也不知道是为什么。  
阿尔托莉雅咬住爱丽丝菲尔的耳际用力吸吮让那个地方变得像涂好了正红色的唇瓣一样赤红，让怀中的人忍不住呻吟出一声近似于“嘤”的声音。女人抬起拳头锤了她一下，但是力道却是很轻的锤在她的胸口，反而像是调情一般的撒娇。  
阿尔托莉雅把爱丽丝菲尔抱到大腿上，手指密密麻麻的划过她白若凝脂的肌肤，从领口处蚂蚁行进一样的轻轻顺着V型开口缓慢的向下流淌。触及过的肌肤像上好的丝绸那样因为施加了力道而缓缓地发抖。爱不释手的感觉。  
“快……”爱丽丝菲尔攀住阿尔托莉雅的脖颈嘤咛着。  
公主殿下的命令没有不遵守的道理。阿尔托莉雅伸手撩起爱丽丝菲尔的纱裙，越过外纱探入内层的那一份里纱——那里完全没有她的主人那样看起来端庄素雅，入手的是一度纠缠着的泥泞。然而就在阿尔托莉雅的手指接触到它们的时候，媚肉就像早已等候多时的伏兵一样的将其牢牢缠住，仿佛是另一张紧致而充满吸力的小嘴。而上面的那张豆沙色的娇艳唇瓣也狠狠地吸住了阿尔托莉雅的双唇，和她的舌头紧密相接，互相缠绕着、松开；拓进，被侵略，无数反复。  
和阿尔托莉雅一手把玩着她胸前的挺翘一手揉弄着她的私密的各司其职分工不同，爱丽丝菲尔的双手则是非常尽职尽责的共同肩负着讨好阿尔托莉雅胯下的炽热的职责。素白的纤手轻轻解开阿尔托莉雅的裤腰带，但是就是不深入正题，隔着裤子逗弄着阿尔托莉雅已经顶起来的帐篷。  
她感受着自己身上人的呼吸逐渐沉重，这一切都昭示着一个很简单的道理。  
她对她抱有爱意，她的身体因为她的动作而兴奋。  
能够挑动她的身体、逼迫她露出这么可爱的一面的只有自己。  
这一切都忍不住让爱丽丝菲尔像个少女一样的忍不住情动，而对面的那个人早就忍不住了，伸手褪下了自己的长裤，炽热的龙枪暴露在了空气之中。然而下一秒就被一双巧手巧妙的握住，在空气中展开了手动染色体释放工程。  
越好的武器越需要上佳的保养，日本武士视为珍宝的武士刀就是个例子，保养都是极为精致，千锤百炼不说，每次试刀之前都需要用松油清洁，更妄说爱丽丝菲尔现在手中握紧的这柄【耀于至远之枪】了。  
某种程度上来说，它确实无数次的把爱丽丝菲尔送上至高至远的极乐领域。  
最上等的武器就需要最上等的护理，而阿尔托莉雅的宝枪，所用来护理的工具就是爱因兹贝伦大小姐的身心和口舌侍奉——又或许，并不仅仅是如此而已。  
但是至少目前来看爱丽丝菲尔就像朝圣者一样的低下头细致的吸吮着阿尔托莉雅巨大的腺体。成熟女人的口技远非少女可以比拟，虽然舌腔内少了一丝紧致，但是却能更方便的包容阿尔托莉雅过于宽大的分身。灵巧的舌尖从根部缠绕着一点一点涂抹完全包裹了上去，在冠状沟那里打着转，在阿尔托莉雅逐渐加深的呼吸上用牙齿轻轻咬噬着马眼将其微微撑开。  
“啊……爱丽……”  
已经无法忍耐了，阿尔托莉雅忍不住口中的事结束，就伸手把爱丽丝菲尔扑倒在了飞机的沙发上，私人飞机的沙发过于宽大，即使要作为战场也完全都没问题。  
阿尔的分身厮磨着爱丽丝菲尔的隐私：“爱丽，告诉我你想要什么。”  
银发女人攀住了她的脖颈：“你知道的。”  
“不、你不说出来，我怎么可能知道。”阿尔托莉雅嘶哑着嗓子，冠状口更加用力摩擦着爱丽丝菲尔的隐秘之处，刺激的她忍不住娇叫出声：“爱丽……告诉我……”  
“真是没办法~”银发少妇嗔道：“把你的……那根东西，给我……”  
“不、不是这个说法。”阿尔托莉雅把爱丽丝菲尔抱得更紧：“再换一种、听话……”  
好了，再听下去自己真的要气炸了。  
伊莉雅装作刚醒一样的发出了一声奶声奶气的鼻音，紧接着闭着眼睛伸了个懒腰，刻意忽视了耳畔传来的那些衣服收拢整理的声音。等到伊莉雅觉得自己装的差不多了睁开眼睛看的时候，那两个人已经像没事人一样的在原地坐好了，爱丽丝菲尔掏出化妆镜补刚才蹭掉的妆，阿尔托莉雅在膝盖上摊开一本《樱花树下》装作在认真读书。  
应该说不去做个影帝简直是屈才了吗。伊莉雅忍不住想为差一点天雷地火的两个人鼓掌。眼角扫过即使是厚厚一本小说也难以完全掩盖住的撑起的帐篷，隐藏的恶魔尾巴欢脱的摆动，她故作亲昵的接近爱丽丝菲尔抱着她的胳膊，眼角的一丝狡黠完完全全的投影到阿尔托莉雅的眼底。  
似乎飞机上的福利没了呢……  
低低的无名火起但是又无法发作，委屈但不能说的阿尔托莉雅起身暂时去了梳洗间。猜到阿尔托莉雅要去做什么的小姑娘内心非常的畅爽激昂，因此在自己身后的爱丽丝菲尔投来的有些疑惑还有些危险的目光，自然是完全没有感受到了。

事实证明阿尔托莉雅至少没有完全说谎。  
阿尔托莉雅确实是有一个大型的雪屋别墅，只不过位置离市区相当远，从飞机场下了飞机之后跑了一段公路最后甚至搬来雪地车兜兜转转才到达目的地。  
果然说是有工作才有鬼了！伊莉雅回头看了一眼从积雪的树林里码出来的一条车印，看向金发女人的仇恨眼光又多了几分。并不管她到底有没有看见。  
大屋有很明显的北欧风格，但是屋内却意外的非常暖和。  
“已经有人来打扫过了吗？”爱丽丝菲尔脱下帽子和围巾，问道。  
“前几天叫阿格规文来处理了一下供暖。”阿尔托莉雅看着伊莉雅学着妈妈的样子在门口处把帽子和围巾处理好，在墙壁上的处理器上按了几个键。“所以这几天只有我在这里，大可不必担心。”  
有你在这里我才担心吧！  
小女孩的手在打底裤裤缝上握紧成拳，然而最后却像是泄了气一样的把手松开，她鼓着腮帮子踩在台阶上：“阿尔托莉雅，我和妈妈的房间在哪里？”  
“里面有三个房间，都是收拾好的。”阿尔托莉雅挠挠头：“伊莉雅要和爱丽一个房间吗？”  
“……给我个单独的房间就好！”  
这人真的是能把她气死，怎么就那么不明白自己想说的呢！伊莉雅提着包一本正经的板着小脸，走进了最中间的房间。  
既然有三个房间的话，自己这么选肯定就是在阿尔隔壁，也可以把妈妈和阿尔隔开了。离得近的话说不定还可以方便从窗户那边钻过去，或者阿尔从那边钻过来她也是非常欢迎。  
……如果隔音好的话就更好了。  
爱丽和阿尔因为突然恼火的伊莉雅面面相觑，阿尔托莉雅帮助爱丽把包提到最左边的屋子，这里是三个房间中阳光最好的，这个季节阳光带着雪，格外好看。  
阿尔托莉雅什么出格都没做，帮忙收拾好房间就先行告退去厨房准备晚餐了。爱丽丝菲尔却知道，阿尔托莉雅完全就不是会干瞪着吃瘪的人。  
嘴角轻轻扬起，她自然早已经对自己发出了邀请。  
晚餐是瑞典北部传统的肉丸搭配豌豆汤。香浓入骨，还有淡雅的豌豆清香。瑞典人也是比较喜欢清淡的，阿尔托莉雅倒也没有那么所谓，毕竟只要能填饱她的肚子就已经是很不容易的事情了。  
“明天会有专门的厨师过来的，很抱歉今天晚上要稍微委屈一下了。”  
浪费食物是大敌。  
爱丽丝菲尔和阿尔托莉雅都明白这些道理，至于食物的味道，似乎就不是那么重要了。对于爱丽丝菲尔进餐的优雅才是第一位，除了倒汤的时候多把肉丸匀给了伊莉雅别的似乎也没什么区别。恰好伊莉雅因为心中有事，所以口舌之奉也就没有什么需求了。  
吃过晚饭伊莉雅回到房间洗了个澡，时间已是匆匆流逝。  
“……已经夜深了呢。”  
就和自己想象的一样，房屋的隔音效果非常不错。  
伊莉雅悄悄打开房间门溜到阿尔托莉雅的房间门口，楼下客厅中一片漆黑，看来是都回到了房间里了。  
门板上传来淅淅沥沥的水声，脑海中忍不住浮现了那人结实而优美的躯体和身下粗壮精神的分身，伊莉雅的小脸突兀的烧起来。她慌忙摇了摇头想要摆脱这份羞涩，却好像是这份羞涩和身体中的兴奋联结在一起一样，根本难以根除。  
冷静冷静……伊莉雅给自己打气。抬头看向了金属制的门把手。  
既然阿尔托莉雅在洗澡的话，那就说明至少目前为止妈妈没有在里面。  
如果不快一点的话……  
少女下定了决心，伸手握住了阿尔托莉雅的房间门，向下拉动。  
“阿尔——”  
淅淅沥沥的水声突然停了，几乎要打开门的伊莉雅被吓了一跳，整个人僵在门口一动也不敢动。紧接着浴室的门被打开，从将开未开的门缝中可以看到金发女人披着浴袍从浴室中出来，把坐在床边上赤裸的银发女人扑倒在床上。  
“妈妈？！为什么……”  
担心自己发出声音的伊莉雅慌忙捂住嘴，从门缝中小心翼翼的把自己挤了进去，钻到了浴室里悄悄合上了门。  
为什么会……这么快……  
实在是忍不住所以呢喃出了声，所幸床上的两个人早就已经滚成了一团，完全没有注意到门什么时候被打开又什么时候有人钻了进来。  
阿尔托莉雅的雪屋中的浴室是特制的，从外面完全看不到里面，但是从里面就像透明的一样可以把外面看的清清楚楚。伊莉雅靠在浴缸旁边坐在地毯上，就像观看全景荧幕一样的看着眼前的一切，而这之中略微有些深藏的恐惧又压得她有些喘不动气。而作为这个电影主角的两个人，故事却只是刚刚开始。  
“阿尔已经忍耐了很久了吗？”  
爱丽丝菲尔完全没有成为电影女主角的自觉，纤手静静地一件件解开阿尔托莉雅的浴袍，蹲下身子隔着裤子舔吻阿尔托莉雅的分身。她用属于少妇的不在人前展现的成熟妩媚的一面只有在床上才有充分的时机伸展，如同怒放的花儿一般吸吮着人的精血。若不是眼前之人为深爱之人，怕是一辈子都没曾想过或者是展示出来，自己竟在人后拥有着这样的才能吧。  
阿尔托莉雅的下身很快就因为女人的撩拨而充血挺立，金发女人的中发披在肩头还未来得及擦干，一颗颗划过不甚丰满的前胸，滴落在女人白皙的颈子上，亮晶晶的。过于色情的画面让坐在浴室偷窥的伊莉雅小脸涨得通红，手指不自觉的滑入自己身下的隐秘蜜裂，缓缓抽插着，想象着在那里躺着的人并非是自己的母亲，而是未来的自己。  
“啊……阿尔……”  
阿尔托莉雅倒提起爱丽丝菲尔的身体，连预警都没有的直接插入了进去。女人昂起脖子像升空的天鹅一样悲鸣了一声，然而这还没过几分钟就化为了充满快意的呻吟。  
“阿尔……快……”  
阿尔托莉雅红着眼睛，自己已经憋了好久的小骑士王精神抖擞的策马停枪直捣黄龙，就好像要把在飞机上憋住了的怨恨完全发泄出来一样，把爱丽丝菲尔顶的高潮迭起，女人的身体被身上的人翻转过来顶着插入，翘臀挺起就像在邀功一样被狠狠地深入，每一下都带着源自本能的娇媚浪荡。  
“这……还不够呢……爱丽……！”  
阿尔托莉雅喘着粗气把爱丽丝菲尔转过身来正面对着浴室，整个人坐在爱丽的身后，双手把玩着她的两个丰满的乳房，指尖掐弄着乳头的痛感和情欲缠身的麻痒让爱丽丝菲尔忍不住动情的叫起来。  
“还没结束！”  
阿尔托莉雅大吼一声，按住爱丽丝菲尔的细腰，在她的背后就像打桩机一般，开始了高速又长时间的抽插。  
“哦哦哦……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
突然的高速又极致的快感让女人的身体完全矜持不住，动情的大声淫叫出口。胸前的两朵豪乳被揉搓成各种形状，爱丽丝菲尔此时此刻已经忘记了一切，只是专心致志的沦落到了情欲的深渊之中，享受着来自于阿尔托莉雅的极致快乐绽放。  
眼看着母亲被插，渐渐舒展开的女儿也变得难以自持，时隔很久的被那根粗壮的肉刃侵入身体的记忆在脑海中浮现，就像一柄钥匙一样开启了伊莉雅经脉中的欲望源泉，手指随着阿尔托莉雅的抽动而加快速度，也还是嫌刺激不够，两个手指一齐深入，少女用自己从未尝试过的速率取悦着自己，身下渐渐绽开的蜜液将地毯濡湿。  
“还是……不够……”伊莉雅嘟囔着，伸手掀开自己的衣服把胸衣推了上去。娇嫩而仅有初步发育的乳房微微抖动，顶端的少女粉色可爱的像是春日新生的莓果。  
“为什么不能早点长得像妈妈那样呢……阿尔明明会更喜欢那种吧……”  
一只手依旧抽插着渴求了太久的甬道，一只手攀附着发育中的乳果。长久没有在自己身上出现过的母女同心难得的在心中涌现，身体的器官电流逐渐明晰。  
“阿尔……阿尔……阿尔！！”  
少女克制不住自己身体里的欲望哭叫出来，却堪堪在喉间就被自己生生卡住了。眼泪情不自禁的夺眶而出，期待着抚慰的淫荡声线渐渐地弥漫出来，把自己的身体纠缠的越来越远。朦胧中似乎那个金发的女人从母亲的身上走了下来，来到了她的身边，把自己粗大的分身顶入了她的身体——  
浴室的门突然被打开，同时在顶端抖动的豆子也因为这突如其来的刺激而颤抖了一下，被这个刺激强行中断的身体叫嚣着想要更多的刺激，少女抬起了娇媚的和母亲如出一辙的酒红色眼睛，斜睨着她刚刚释放过一次但是完全没有舒展开的坚硬下体：  
“阿尔托莉雅……”  
软软糯糯的呻吟和属于少女的甜香扑面而来，把愣在门口的阿尔托莉雅雷的里焦外嫩。她慌忙关上浴室门：“伊莉雅？！！为什么……”  
“阿尔……我好想你……”少女向前跪爬半步把整个人的力度倾倒在阿尔托莉雅的腿上，伸手戳弄着阿尔托莉雅的腺体：“给我……快点……”  
“等等……唔！”  
少女已经等不及了。伊莉雅朝圣一般的亲吻着阿尔托莉雅腺体的顶端，细细的把上面爱丽丝菲尔的液体舔舐干净，然后就像在沙漠中的人对水的渴求一样，把阿尔托莉雅推在地上，努力朝着她因为短短的刺激又挺立起来的肉棒，坐了下去。  
“唔……好像，不好插进去……”少女推搡着阿尔托莉雅赤裸的肩膀，奶声奶气的哭泣：“阿尔……求你了，帮帮我……”  
阿尔托莉雅长叹一口气，揽住她娇小的身体，扶正坐稳之后按着她插了进去。  
长久以来肖想但是很久很久没有结合过的鸡巴终于插进入到身体里面，长久没有被满足过的身体瞬间像磁铁一样牢牢吸附着进入到自己身体里的那个活计，少女情不自禁的哭喊：“阿尔的……好大……呜呜……伊莉雅……被操了、被阿尔操了……”  
抱住她的金发不列颠人倒抽了一口冷气，按住她的腰僵持了一会儿才重新运作：“呼、伊莉雅，轻点……要、被你夹断了……”  
那一瞬间伊莉雅终于发现了自己比起爱丽丝菲尔稀少的优势之一。  
小脑袋兴奋地扬起，漂亮的银色长发顺着欲望的轨迹晃动，娇嫩的臀部也随之挺翘，把阿尔托莉雅的分身嵌入的更深更紧，一只手握住阿尔托莉雅的手覆到了自己的胸前：“嗯……阿尔……你摸摸这里……”  
初步发育的乳房被大手一下子完全覆盖住，即使那里比起母亲的丰满差了许多，阿尔托莉雅依旧是充满闲情逸致的搓捏揉弄，刺激的少女的浪叫一波盖过一波。她附下身轻轻咬噬着少女另一边娇软的奶头，炽热的温度刺激的她的身体一下子痉挛。  
“呼……伊莉雅……为什么、要这么做……”阿尔托莉雅抱住她的身体，一下一下缓慢而沉重的操着她。“被爱丽发现的话……”  
“阿尔……不要提妈妈！不要在这种时候……”心中多日来憋紧的委屈和少女心怀一下子决堤而出，伊莉雅一下子暴怒起来，身体不安分的抖动，几乎要突破她的拥抱束缚，但是最终还是没有，清澈的眼泪忍不住从眼角滑落：“呜……不要提妈妈了，阿尔，看着我啊……”  
“伊莉雅……？！”怀中少女突然的哭泣让阿尔托莉雅措手不及，她匆忙停止了抽插把少女收进怀里紧紧抱住她，伊莉雅伏在阿尔托莉雅的肩头死死地抓住她的身体，在她精壮的白肉上掐出一条条指痕，但是终究是没有松开。  
“继续，不许停。”少女音的哭腔开口，似乎有眼泪打在后背却又好像被强行遏止了一样。  
“可是……”  
“你还要我怎么说你才明白！”伊莉雅推着阿尔托莉雅向后退了一步，酒红色的瞳孔盯住她的碧绿色眼眸：“阿尔，我喜欢你，我想要你，我等了你很久了……我想每天都看到你，但是你在那之后就没有怎么靠近过我，每次见到你你都和妈妈在一起……你知道吗，每次看到你和妈妈缠绵在一起，我的胸口都好痛，即使我知道是妈妈先拥有的你……伊莉雅……伊莉雅也想……让阿尔多抱抱我啊……”  
伊莉雅顶着阿尔托莉雅高扬的性器艰难地律动着，一口咬住了阿尔托莉雅的双唇深吻起来，直到两个人的呼吸都有些困难了才罢休。  
“——既然敢冒天下之大不韪睡了我，那就给我好好负起责任来啊！”  
阿尔托莉雅愣愣的看着激昂告白的少女，她白皙的肌肤由于情欲和激动而泛起粉红，格外鲜艳多姿。  
“……对不起，伊莉雅。”  
“我才不要你嘴上说说的道歉，给我做出成绩来混蛋。”小女孩瞪着她，双腿围住了她的腰：“我要刚才你对妈妈做过的，要快点。”  
“……谨遵命令，我的公主。”  
后悔已经解决不了任何问题，既然已经发生过这种事情，那就只能好好解决并且负起责任来。阿尔托莉雅加快了抽插速度，但是小女孩却并没有给她足够的面子，反而斜睨着眼瞪着她：  
“我要的是阿尔刚才那个快速的那种！别拿这种东西来糊弄我！”  
面对小女孩气势汹汹的教训，阿尔托莉雅叹了一口气，揉了揉她的头：“伊莉雅还小，你会受不了的，等你再大点儿。”  
“我才不管，都说了要负起责任的，变成大人了就会食言吗。”伊莉雅噘着嘴，恶狠狠地咬了一下她的肩头：“我不怕！你给我认真点儿！”  
一直坚持着没有释放的龙枪也有些耐不住了，阿尔托莉雅闭上眼睛深吸一口气。  
“既然伊莉雅坚持的话……”  
碧绿色的眼睛突然睁开，就好像沉睡的龙一下子觉醒一样。伊莉雅本能地感受到被征服的恐惧，刚欲出言阻止，阿尔托莉雅就把伊莉雅提起来顶在浴室的墙壁上，长枪疯狂的对着伊莉雅娇嫩的小穴万枪齐鸣，突如其来的快准狠抽插就把少女还未能说出的话完全打得粉碎，只留下细碎的淫荡呻吟流传在外面。  
“啊、好刺激、慢点、慢点、阿尔……”娇生惯养的小女孩那里受到过这种刺激，完全丧失了理智，满脑子都是抽插着自己的那根肉棒还有它所带来的无上快感，恨不得永远被她禁锢在身体里永远不松开，说出口的话也禁不住变了样：“阿尔、阿尔……好厉害，操死我，用你的……啊……”  
“你这是……呼、从哪里学的……伊莉雅……”少女突如其来的淫荡话语让阿尔托莉雅一惊，下身却不由自主的继续扩大了一圈：“不过……呼，我很喜欢……”  
“只要阿尔喜欢……唔……伊莉雅的一切……都是阿尔的……咕啾……”伊莉雅用仅存的力量挽住阿尔的脖颈和她接吻，唇舌纠缠之间眼神变得恍惚，同时一个疯狂的想法在脑海中发酵：“阿尔……”  
“等下再说……伊莉雅，我要射了……”  
“不行……不能在这里……”被疯狂想法劫持的伊莉雅抓住她的肩膀：“阿尔……听我说……”  
“伊莉雅……我真的……”  
“阿尔……到外面，到妈妈的床上，再射出来……好吗？”伊莉雅喘着粗气，断断续续的把疯狂的话语说了出来：“阿尔……就、证明给妈妈看……伊莉雅、伊莉雅让你全部都射在里面……”  
若是平常的话，这个提议绝对会被保守的阿尔托莉雅拒绝的吧。  
不过小恶魔依旧敏锐的捕捉到了这个时机。此刻的阿尔托莉雅已经被欲望劫持了理性，上半句甚至已经来不及思考，就已经沦落到下半句能带给自己的欲望之中了。少女被提出浴室，转眼间就被放置到银发少妇沉睡着的大床上。可能是银发少妇刚才的激情中太过劳累，床上突然多了两个人居然还没醒。  
阿尔托莉雅忘情的操着伊莉雅，伊莉雅却转头看着爱丽丝菲尔娇美的睡颜，抛去对母亲所谓的成见，这个女人确实很漂亮，甚至可以说是突破了“漂亮”的程度。  
这女人是妖精。伊莉雅想。  
只要那个人还有“人”的欲望，不是会想要得到她，就是想要妒忌她。  
她似乎有些羡慕早早去世的父亲了。虽然一直和父亲之间没有什么深厚的感情，但是早早死去也能避免让这顶绿帽子染得更深，也未尝不是一件好事。  
如果父亲在活着的时候知道了这回事会怎么样？  
伊莉雅不想去想，但是一旦脑海中想起这回事，总是忍不住笑出来——哪怕现在由于下身的愉悦感，她连一份完整的表情都表达不出来，半明半隐的嘲笑被淹没在细碎的呻吟声中。阿尔托莉雅抱着伊莉雅，最后一次舍身撞击之后把炽热的精液缴械在她的身体里。  
十分钟八百下。  
娇嫩的子宫被终于释放出的滚烫液体冲刷着，刺激的少女深深在床上弓起了腰，朱红色的小嘴喘息出断断续续的淫浪的娇吟。阿尔托莉雅抖动着把所有的液体都交代在里面，一只手撑在伊莉雅身侧，一只手撑在爱丽丝菲尔身侧，逐渐恢复体力。  
或许是因为激烈交合床晃动的太过激烈，睡梦中的爱丽丝菲尔秀眉微蹙，好像做了噩梦一般的在被窝中发着抖。她完全不会想到自己神情的变化会被自己的女儿看在眼里，更绝对不会想到已经成为一个充满妒忌心和占有欲的小女人眼中，有更可怕的暗流涌动出来。  
“妈妈会不会被吵醒呢。”伊莉雅说道。  
阿尔托莉雅闻声看向爱丽丝菲尔的脸，女人还没有醒，但是眼皮剧烈的震颤好像随时随地可能会醒来一样。  
不如说马上就要清醒了吧，女人天生的保护欲是不会允许身体在这种程度下还沉迷休眠熟视无睹的。

根本没有时间思考。  
现在就算把伊莉雅抱回去，怕是也来不及了。而且在这种节骨眼上灰溜溜的逃走，别说爱丽会看不起她，她自己都不能原谅和母女发生了禁忌关系却无法坦然面对的自己。  
她深爱着爱丽丝菲尔，却也绝不想放弃伊莉雅。明明是很冲突的心情，实际上反而是一种很简单的心态。她自觉地自己还不会犹豫不决，只是在爱丽丝菲尔在纵情下保有的良知以外，自己和伊莉雅都被迫放弃了一部分东西。  
如果不能一定要坐一个站队的话，那就只能……

“嗯？你想……做什么？”  
阿尔托莉雅没有理会少女小猫一般的眼神，她伸手抱起了伊莉雅放到了爱丽丝菲尔的身上。理会到阿尔托莉雅意思的伊莉雅忍不住露出了一个堪称险恶的笑容。  
“没想到……居然会这么做……真的是、小瞧你了呢……阿尔！”  
少女的声音敲响了女人心中的警钟，感觉熟悉的恐惧从爱丽丝菲尔的意识中窜起。  
这个……难道是、伊莉雅？  
小舌在女人的侧脸上滑动，一道流电贯穿爱丽丝菲尔的全身，所有的警报红灯亮起，爱丽丝菲尔猛地睁开眼睛，惊恐地看着赤身裸体趴在自己身上，舌头从脸转移到脖子的女儿：“不……伊莉雅……啊！”  
在爱丽丝菲尔的意识转过来之前，熟悉的肉棒就趁机突入了女人娇嫩水滑的甬道，以刚才超过穿刺伊莉雅1.5倍的速度拼命穿刺着爱丽丝菲尔。从下身突然涨起来的快感把快要恢复过来的意识重新打的混沌，情爱过后没有褪去敏感的身体极致的颤抖，爱丽丝菲尔就这样在阿尔托莉雅的操弄和伊莉雅的监视下，进入了狂乱状态。

已经无法回头了。  
既然无法在清醒的时候解决那些问题……那只要所有人都不清醒的话，是不是就能找到解决方案了呢。  
不知道。但是至少，目前，只能在这种情景之下思考了。  
胸前的丰满被揉拢起来，但是却不是以前那种稳重而温暖的手，反而是相当的细腻和冰凉。这一切都提醒着现在触摸着自己的并非是长久以来的共枕人，反而令人觉得慌张。  
“伊莉雅好羡慕……妈妈这么好的身材。”少女像刚出生的婴儿一样揉弄着母亲的胸房，末了还不忘回头问一句辛勤耕犁的庄稼汉，一只胳膊攀上阿尔托莉雅的颈子向她索吻，唇齿间朦朦胧胧：“阿尔……也，更喜欢妈妈吧……”  
眼前突然的景象让爱丽丝菲尔惊恐地睁大双眼。  
伊莉雅……果然和阿尔发生关系了。  
什么时候开始的？  
从很久很久以前就一直这样了吗？  
伊莉雅一直都知道自己和阿尔的关系吗？  
胸口处有一口气憋着根本下不去，爱丽丝菲尔本能的有种被背叛的愤怒心情，但是一时间却想不明白应该气谁，因为什么理由。  
但是无论如何，自己被两个人联手背叛了，这个是摆在自己眼前的事实。无论是恋人背着自己把自己的女儿带入深渊这种事，还是女儿居然敢和自己的恋人上床甚至把自己卷了进去的事情，都不是作为一个女人和母亲能忍受的。  
如果不是因为太久没有被满足而渴求需求的身体诚实而下贱的纠缠着阿尔托莉雅进出中的鸡巴，非要和这种事做个了断不可。  
没有做母亲的能够允许自己和女儿沦落到同一个起跑线，即使是爱丽丝菲尔也不例外。  
只是自己却根本无法抵抗来自于身体上的快感，身体诚实的随着阿尔托莉雅的激烈节奏而谱起乐章，下身也瞬间洪涝泛滥，淫水染湿了床单，也打到阿尔托莉雅和伊莉雅的腿上。三条白色的腿相互纠缠着，似乎昭示着这根本乱成一团绝对不可能被看清楚的感情纠葛。  
在阿尔托莉雅的冲击之下，爱丽丝菲尔哭叫着想要升上顶点。但是那根肉棒的主人就好像是感觉到了什么一样，高速的打钻突然刹止，爱丽丝菲尔情不自禁的想要抓住那个东西继续挺深进去，却只看那人抱着怀里的小女孩，稍微向后蹭了蹭。  
怀中的女孩儿看着她的眼神是从未见过的完全不曾看到母亲的眼神，而金发女人的眼神却完全没有刚刚做坏事一般的感觉。碧绿色的瞳孔充满了刻意的哀伤，仿佛一只不被允许进家门的小狗狗。  
“爱丽。”  
爱丽丝菲尔又好气又好笑，她突然想起来，阿尔托莉雅对她的身体了如指掌。  
身体还在叫嚣着原始的渴求根本无法停止，爱丽丝菲尔出了一口气，无视了伊莉雅压倒阿尔托莉雅的怀里，修长的双腿卷上了她的腰，那根刚被抽出来还未冷却下来的东西又被熟练地吸到身体里。  
算了。  
账是肯定要算的，只不过现在来不及了。  
今晚就这样吧。  
叫嚣着被满足的身体重新被填满，充实的感觉让爱丽丝菲尔忍不住情动的放声叫出来。之前她习惯压着嗓音是因为总是担心伊莉雅会听到，然而这一次就完全没有顾虑了。高速而大力的填充让爱丽丝菲尔忍不住把伊莉雅的小脑袋顶下去吻住了那双色薄温润的唇，尽情吮吸。  
突然变成三夹板看着心上人和母亲纠缠的伊莉雅顿觉惊慌失措，突然反应回来的暴怒小拳尽情往阿尔托莉雅身上招呼：“喂！怎么回事！阿尔托莉雅！别光顾着满足妈妈啊还有我呢！”  
然而阿尔托莉雅却仿佛坏掉的机器那样，任凭伊莉雅怎么锤打她都不管用，只是一只手象征性的覆上了她的胸前，然而下一秒另一朵肥美的胸房就靠了过来，向往柔软的手依凭着本能转移到了爱丽丝菲尔的胸前，握住揉捏。  
突然发现自己被妈妈反将了一军的伊莉雅大惊失色，看到女儿前一刻还充满了敌意和扭曲快意的脸瞬间耷拉下来，爱丽丝菲尔的嘴角忍不住稍稍扬起。  
我的伊莉雅哟。  
作为女人，你还是个小嫩姜呢。  
接下来，只要继续这么做的话，就可以……爱丽丝菲尔活动着自己的翘臀，两个人的运动速率故意变得相反以至于能戳到更深的深处，女人一手按住女孩的头埋在胸口就像让她回避什么一样，一边向着那人发动反冲锋。  
“啊……阿尔、阿尔……再快点……”  
激烈的高速一下子断链，也许是因为格外的刺激让这一切变得更加不可思议，爱丽丝菲尔忍不住先一步达到了顶端，到达了高潮。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
爱丽丝菲尔弓起身子以便于更深刻的接受阿尔托莉雅释放出的精液。但是即使是摆出了堪称搔首弄姿的姿势，今晚的阿尔托莉雅却依旧不听话，依然没有释放出来，渴求精液的子宫未能得到满足，在体内微微抗议着，爱丽丝菲尔不悦的拧起了眉头。  
“等……等一会儿……爱丽。”  
“……？！你！”  
阿尔托莉雅没等爱丽丝菲尔反应过来，抱起她怀中的伊莉雅向上顶了一步，粗长的肉刃没有阻碍的刺入了伊莉雅的体内。  
“啊啊啊……阿尔的，大鸡巴……刚刚进入妈妈体内的……进来了！”  
娇嫩的少女因为这突如其来的刺激忍不住畅快的欢叫出声，完全没能想到女儿说出这种话的爱丽丝菲尔一下子目瞪口呆。拒绝的心情还未体现在身体上，双臂却被几乎不顾一切的女儿钳制住。和自己如出一辙的瞳孔伏在自己上方看着自己，眼神和嘴角一起流露出挑衅的味道。  
“我好开心啊……阿尔。”虽然是看着自己的母亲，但是语气分明就是和在自己背后律动着的阿尔托莉雅搭话：“说好的……多抱抱我……给妈妈证明了哦……”  
“抱歉……伊莉雅……”阿尔托莉雅却像有意砸场子一样，从伊莉雅体内把自己的东西拔了出来。“咿呀？！”  
突如其来的空虚让伊莉雅大惊失色，还未哭喊着叫继续，身下的母亲突然间发出了满足的声音，还有成倍返还回来的，酒红警报。  
“怎……怎么会……”  
“还是太年轻了，伊莉雅。”爱丽丝菲尔笑着把手抚摸着伊莉雅失落的小脸：“想抢走妈妈的女人，没有那么容易。”  
爱丽丝菲尔像小时候的亲吻一样亲吻伊莉雅的唇瓣，但是这个反应却给了身上的阿尔托莉雅错误的刺激。拥有绝世美貌赤身裸体的母女花在自己身下绽放，现在两人甚至还在亲吻。阿尔托莉雅感觉自己身下的东西又膨胀了一小圈，进出速度也越来越快。  
“嗯……阿尔托莉雅……”爱丽丝菲尔呢喃着感受阿尔托莉雅的结合，快感却在一瞬间停止，随之而来的是身上女儿动情的高亢。  
“啊啊啊！！阿尔！！”伊莉雅哭叫着抓住了母亲的双乳，银色的头发摇摆起来：“伊莉雅……要被操死了……”  
过了一会儿又轮到爱丽丝菲尔，在之后又是伊莉雅，抽插几下就转移目标，速率还越来越快，间隔也越来越短。规矩已经被打碎，只剩下三个沉沦于被背德加强过的最原始欲望中的人。到最后几乎都不能被称为是三个人，而是三团沉沦于最原始欲望中的火。三个人的忍耐度同样都被转移到了一个临界点，真真正正的牵一发而动全身。  
“阿尔……阿尔……射进来……”  
“不要听她的……阿尔……给我……你答应过我的……”  
“我知道……我的……伊莉雅……我的……爱丽！！！”  
最后几个字母从口中泵出，阿尔托莉雅顶在伊莉雅子宫里的器具忍耐超过极限最终绽放出浓白的精液。然而还未等喷完，就被强硬的从身体里拔出去并且插到了爱丽丝菲尔的子宫中，抖擞着把剩下一半精华交代在了里面。属于母女两个人的汁液把圣枪淋得如同初雨，三人的粘合处一片狼藉。  
失去了所有力道的爱丽丝菲尔和伊莉雅双双昏睡了过去，阿尔托莉雅用力抽了几张纸简单地擦了一下三人的交合处，因为过度出力的眼睛猛地一黑。  
迷蒙中她用力抱住了怀中沉睡着的美丽银发母女，窗外北极的雪在夜雪中额外堆了一层又一层，似乎和阅历一样变得更深厚了许多。

【END】  
2019.4.7 19:56


End file.
